Exalted with Sen'jin
by Kirishtu
Summary: Second in the "Exalted with..." series. A little disagreement gets out of hand and Vol'jin is called upon to resolve it.


Originally posted on aff 2011-02-14

Yet another commission by a friend of mine. Zen'jiwa does not belong to me. I hope you like this.

**Exalted with Sen'jin**

"Again!' He heard Zen'tabra shout. "Again! Until ya can do it properly!"

Vol'jin rubbed his temples and tried to focus on the fire steadily burning before him. The phenomenon of Zen'tabra shouting had lost its shock factor two days ago. She normally had the patience of a god, but now… now it was easy to scrape against that temper, especially when it was the druid Zen'jiwa who was doing most of the scraping.

Zen'jiwa, formerly known as Akutha, formerly of the Tauren, had come to the Darkspear homeland in order to relearn her craft from the best. The girl was amazing simply for having the will to survive all she'd been through and all she now had to endure.

Too suddenly, there was silence. Vol'jin topped staring into the flames and listened intently. He was on his feet in a flash, all but vaulting over the few Darkspear that had taken positions by the door.

There was the roar of a tigress and the screech of a boomkin – then Vol'jin felt the heat of moonfire against his skin.

"Enough!" he roared.

Zen'tabra and Zen'jiwa stopped mid-combat and stared at him.

Vol'jin took a moment to calm himself. Here were two females who could easily tear him apart so much masters of their calling as they were. He knew he commanded Zen'tabra's loyalty, but that wouldn't stop her from smacking him if she felt he was overstepping certain lines. As for Zen'jiwa, there was a simmering anger in her eyes directed at him for interfering. _She_ wouldn't hesitate to drop some druid magic on his head if he said the wrong thing.

Vol'jin took a deep breath. "I'd appreciate it if ya would confine ya squabble ta the pit."

Zen'tabra looked ready to hex him, but she slowly nodded. "Fine, den." She turned to the younger female. "Ya don' mind gettin' dirty, do ya, youngling?"

Zen'jiwa, out of her boomkin form, squared her shoulders and glowered at Zen'tabra. "No."

Zen'tabra's lips curled into a predator's smile. Her eyes found Vol'jin's. "If ya would care ta be our judge?"

Vol'jin studied Zen'tabra for a moment, then gave the barest of nods. He followed the women away from the village proper to the training grounds. They were empty in this early afternoon – and had probably been cleared out the moment Zen'tabra declared her intent. Vol'jin paused at the lip of the training pit, then looked at the two troll females. The put was nothing more than mud, with just the barest layer of water atop the solid mass. He continued to stare as both Zen'tabra and Zen'jiwa stripped out of their robes and down to their undergarments.

His mouth went dry.

The females strode into the pit, the mud covering their ankles. Zen'tabra looked up at Vol'jin, _something_ glittering in her eyes. "Here be tha rules," she said with a wry grin. Vol'jin wisely closed his mouth. "This be a test of strength and skill. There'll be no use of druidism, unless it be feral. Vol'jin, it be up ta ya ta call time."

Vol'jin's jaw worked. "What be tha time?"

"Ten minutes. Or first blood."

_Sweet spirits. This be some cruel dream._ Vol'jin thought as the females squared off below him.

They charged each other at the same time and caught each other in a headlock. Zen'jiwa arched her hips and flipped Zen'tabra over her side, slamming the older druid into the mud. Zen'tabra kicked Zen'jiwa's legs out from under her, then rolled atop her, straddling her hips and catching one fist in an iron grip. Zen'jiwa's knee came up into Zen'tabra's back, sending the female headfirst into the mud, giving Zen'jiwa enough time to roll out of reach and lunge again.

Vol'jin sank into a crouch, mesmerized by muddy, supple skin, heaving breasts, and sounds of growls and curses. He stared, shamelessly, at the females as they wrestled, growing muddier and muddier as they tried to work out whatever was the problem between them. Vol'jin felt blood rushing to his groin the longer he watched, and fought against the groan he wanted to make as Zen'tabra grabbed Zen'jiwa by the strap of her bra – and really did groan as the fabric ripped away to reveal the young druid's breasts. His sound made both women stop and take notice of their Shadow Hunter's condition.

Vol'jin refused to be embarrassed by twin accusatory – if interested – stares and slowly rose to his full height. He called silently to the spirits and in answer a light cloud-cover gathered around the pit and the three trolls. Another question, and the mud on both females hardened enough to flake off with the barest movements, while the water in the pit sank into the ground – and the mud once more became solid earth.

He climbed into the pit with the females and knew he would either be gutted or one very satisfied man at the end of the very next moment.

Quick as lightning, Vol'jin wrapped a fist in Zen'jiwa's red hair and pulled her head back, then crushed their mouths together after some careful maneuvering of his tusks. He licked her lips for entry, then bit, and she opened up to him with a quiet gasp. He wrapped his other arm around Zen'tabra, and felt her mouth at his throat, feeling her growl as she took hold of his skin with her teeth. He growled in approval, released Zen'jiwa's mouth in favour of Zen'tabra's, and slowly sank to the ground with both females.

Zen'tabra pulled away from him just slightly and guided his mouth to Zen'jiwa's breasts, her breath escaping in a soft pant where Zen'jiwa's escaped in a moan as Vol'jin began to suckle her right breast while his hand kneaded and teased her left. Zen'tabra sank lower, and began to untie the light armour Vol'jin was wearing, exposing him to the cool air. She wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly stroked up and down, causing him to rise into a full erection. Then she took him into her mouth, and her other hand slid between Zen'jiwa's legs, moving in slow circles against the fabric covering her most intimate parts. Zen'jiwa shook and shivered and made several sounds between gasps. Vol'jin pulled away from Zen'jiwa and watched Zen'tabra's head bob for a moment before his hand passed lightly over her back. He slid his hand beneath the flimsy material of her underwear and gave her ass a healthy squeeze before one finger slid between her legs and pressed up against the warm folds of flesh between her legs. He rubbed his fingers against her, grinning as she growled around him, as his fingers slowly became coated in her readiness.

Zen'jiwa bent over, forcing Zen'tabra's hand away from her clit and her mouth joined Zen'tabra's on Vol'jin's cock, her tongue lavishing the shaft with wet attention before she drifted lower, and took his scrotum into her mouth, rolling his balls with her tongue. His hand curled in her hair and tugged as his eyes rolled back into his head and pleasure almost took him away.

Then, as one, both women pulled away from him entirely. Before he could open his eyes, Zen'tabra pushed him into his back and settled over his chest, smiling down at him. "Ya know better than ta let down ya guard, Vol'jin." She purred. "Zen'jiwa."

"What-" Vol'jin cut himself off as he felt vines wrap around his wrists and draw them down to the earth. The same happened with his legs. He couldn't move. He glowered at both women. "This ain't fair."

"Ya started it," Zen'jiwa replied with a smile. "Don't complain if ya can't keep a clear head."

It occurred to Vol'jin, in that moment, that he'd been played. "Ya both planned this?"

Zen'tabra shifted just slightly to the side to let Zen'jiwa settle over Vol'jin's hips. "Ya been too tense lately."

Vol'jin's reply was cut off as Zen'jiwa's heat settled over him, then sheathed him. Zen'tabra made a hushing noise and caught his mouth with hers, before she pulled back and left him entirely, giving him a good view of Zen'jiwa and his cock disappearing into the velvet heat of her insides. Her hips rolled forward, back, and forward again, her head thrown back, and her mouth open to let out noises as she rode him. Zen'tabra resettled herself over Vol'jin's legs and pressed up tight against Zen'jiwa's back. Her hands closed over Zen'jiwa's breasts and pinched and rolled her nipples, breaking the younger druid's concentration enough that Vol'jin's arms were freed. His hands went to Zen'jiwa's hips then, pulling her down onto him as he drove his hips up into hers. Zen'tabra's mouth found Zen'jiwa's, muffling her sounds as Vol'jin found the right angle and continued to abuse it until Zen'jiwa's silky inner walls here little more than a vice around his cock.

Zen'tabra's hand slid down between Zen'jiwa's legs to rub her clit – and Zen'jiwa exploded, her orgasm driving Vol'jin's release. He groaned as he filled Zen'jiwa, but she didn't release him. Instead, she simply rose a little, and then Zen'tabra's tongue was set against his softening cock, licking up his seed, and then she slowly passed her tongue over the abused lips of Zen'jiwa's labia, which still sheathed Vol'jin. The troll male shuddered and began to swell again, filling Zen'jiwa once more as she began to roll her hips again, driving him close to release again.

Just before he could come inside her again, she rolled off him, and settled on his chest with her back towards him. Zen'tabra sheathed him then, her body hotter because she'd been waiting. Vol'jin let out a groan, then slid his fingers against Zen'jiwa's ass, then inside her hole, probing around her womb as Zen'tabra rode him. The women touched and fondled each other as he touched and fondled them, and then Zen'tabra arched backwards, her inner walls clamping down around Vol'jin's cock at last. His fingers were caught in a similar vice as Zen'jiwa came again, and his eyes closed as he followed both women into noiseless bliss.

When Vol'jin opened his eyes, he was lying before his fire in his hut, the warmth of the afternoon sun caressing his skin. He shot to his feet, remembering, and muttered about the cruelty of the spirits to cause him to have such a dream. He didn't get far before the druids entered the hut and gave him equally smoldering smiles.

"Up already, Vol'jin?" Zen'tabra asked, holding a bowl in each hand, full of food. Zen'jiwa held wineskins, and her eyes glittered with amusement.

"We were thinkin' of stayin' inside tonight." Zen'jiwa said, turning to close the hide that served as a door, sealing him in the hut with both females. "Practice endurance."

"Nothin' wrong with my endurance," Vol'jin said softly.

"Nah," Zen'tabra replied, "but ya be quite heavy passed out like a babe. Thought ya stronger than that. Maybe ya will be, after a little playtime." She brushed past him, hips swinging, leaving now doubt just what kind of "playtime" would be happening.

Vol'jin wisely swallowed his retort and followed the women back to the fire.


End file.
